Nervios
by Chiva Potter
Summary: Despues de años de novios llego el momento de avanzar, pero como le hara Tai para perdirselo a Sora, Descubranlo en este fanfic. Mal summary pero intento de buena historia.


Holo :D

Aqui esta mi segundo One-shot

Espero que lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer:Digimon no pertenece ni sus personajes, esto fue hecho sin fines de lucro y como mero entretenimiento.**

* * *

Tai y Sora llevaban ya casi siete años desde que comenzaron su noviazgo, las cosas para ellos no eran nada fácil, ya que Tai como jugador profesional de futbol tuvo que dejar Japón para mudarse a Madrid y Sora como diseñadora de modas viajaba seguido, su relación se basa en mucha confianza y dedicarse todo su tiempo libre aunque estuvieran alejados por miles de kilómetros, pero gracias a la tecnología siempre sabían cómo y dónde estaba el otro.

Estaban a unos días de cumplir siete años de noviazgo, y se había dado una situación muy especial, ya que gracias a un torneo de grandes equipos él podía estar en Japón para celebrar con su novia el día especial.

Para Tai era una oportunidad única para celebrar con su novia, todo era felicidad hasta que después de mucho esfuerzo llegaron a la final contra el Bayer Múnich de Alemania, él estaba feliz de haber llegado a la final pero había un pequeño problema esta se efectuaría el mismo día que su aniversario el día 20 de Junio.

Y ahí estaba el en su hotel de concentración, esperando la visita de su novia, ya que como sería un juego muy importante no los dejaban salir, acababa de salir de bañarse, estaba exhausto había sido un entrenamiento pesado, entonces decidió dormir mientras llegaba Sora, de todos modos ella tenía llave.

-Tai – sintió como alguien se acostaba junto a él – Despierta dormilón – él se volteo a verla, y rápidamente se acurruco en sus brazos poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de ella.

-Estaba soñando que tenía una hermosa novia pelirroja, dulce voz y paciencia infinita – sonrió – pero ya vi que no fue un sueño – Sora se sonrojo ante los comentarios de su novio

-Hoy andas muy romántico – dijo causando una sonrisa en el

-Lo siento es que te eh extrañado tanto que no puedo evitar decirte cosas dulces - se acercó al rostro de Sora para darle un tierno beso, ella lo correspondió

-ya extrañaba que me besaras – le dijo un poco sonrojada

Se quedaron un rato mas acostados, haciéndose caricias y dándose besos, tenían que aprovechar el tiempo, a pesar de que Tai estaba en Japón, era la primera vez que lo dejaban tener visitas.

Después de un rato los dos se fueron a sentar a la pequeña sala que tenía el cuarto.

-Sora – dijo el moreno, llamando la atención de ella – Perdóname – la miro arrepentido

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto alarmada, Taichí se quedo callado unos minutos, esto puso de nervios a la pelirroja - ¿y si me engaño? Es guapo y futbolista cualquiera quisiera con él o ¿será que ya no me ama? – pensaba la pelirroja

-Por qué no podre darte un buen aniversario, ese día se jugara la final – dijo afligido

- qué alivio – dijo muy aliviada

-¿Ósea que no te importa que no esté contigo en nuestro día especial? – pregunto indignado

-No es eso Tai, yo ya sabía que día era la final, yo ya suponía que no íbamos a estar juntos – le sonrió – por un momento me preocupo que dijeras que no me querías ya o que salías con otra, por eso me alivie cuando dijiste – se acercó a su novio y tomo su rostro entre sus manos –Te amo Tai y entiendo que no pases el día conmigo, te perdono – lo beso suavemente en los labios

-Yo también te amo Sora – le correspondió el beso.

El día del partido había llegado pero aun era muy temprano para ir, por lo que sora decidió ir a tomar un café con Mimí antes de irse al estadio. Ahí estaban las dos amigas en una cafetería, se notaba que ya llevaban rato hablando, y al parecer la charla comenzaba a ponerse interesante.

-No crees que ya es tiempo de que te cases con Tai – soltó Mimí

-No es que no quiera, es que él no me lo ah pedido – contesto algo triste – creo que es porque la mayor parte del tiempo nos la pasamos separados –

- Eso no es excusa, míranos a Matt y a mí, él se va de gira la mitad del año y de todos modos estamos casados – le enseño su anillo a la pelirroja – Lo que pasa es que Tai no es tan romántico y es un descuidado

-claro que no, él tiene su lado romántico – protesto Sora – o no recuerdas el día de su sorpresa – dijo riendo

- como olvidarlo – ella rio junto con su amiga

_[Flashback]_

_Todos estaba reunidos en la casa de los Yagami, Mimí y Sora llevaban unos minutos de haber llegado, Sora al notar que su novio no estaba ahí se dirigió con su cuñada._

_-Oye Kari ¿y tu hermano? – le pregunto a la pequeña_

_-Está durmiendo, ya ves que es muy temprano para el – contesto_

_-Tai es un flojo – se quejo el rubio mayor – solo porque llego de Tokio ayer a las 4 am_

_-Vamos amor no seas enojón – le dijo Mimí mientras se acerca y se sentaba en sus piernas – de todos modos apenas son las 9_

_-Ya alguien vaya y despiértelo para poder irnos – grito desesperada Miyako_

_- Yo me encargo – dijo Daivis acercándose peligrosamente hacia una de las habitaciones y con cara de que no iba a despertar a Tai amablemente_

_-No, Daivis no hagas enojar a Tai – Grito Matt mientras lo sujetaba_

_-¿Por qué? – pregunto intentando soltarse del agarre_

_-Mi hermano normalmente despierta de mal humor – contesto Kari_

_-Bueno lo hare yo – dijo Sora pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de un celular todos se voltearon a ver, para ver de quien era el celular, hasta que un grito los hizo voltear a la habitación del Yagami_

_-¡¿QUEEEEEE¡? – Grito – Voy para allá – en eso salió corriendo de su habitación traía en su mano su cartera y entonces se dirigió rápido a la puerta de la casa fue cuando vio a todos sus amigos – Hola, ahorita regreso –_

_- Pero Tai… - trato de decirle Sora a su novio_

_Muy tarde su novio ya se había ido, todo el mundo estaba atónito por cómo había salido Tai de la casa. Media hora después tocaron a la puerta y Kari fue quien abrió._

_-Buenas tardes señor oficial – Dijo amablemente_

_-Es este su familiar señorita – le pregunto señalando a Tai_

_- si es mi hermano ¿Qué hizo esta vez? – pregunto alarmada_

_-Corrió por media ciudad solo en boxers – contesto el oficial – esta vez solo le dejaremos una advertencia de acuerdo, si vuelves a repetir esto te tendré que detener por exhibicionista y alterar el orden publico con todas las jovencitas locas que estaban de tras de ti – Tai asintió y se metió rápidamente a su casa, Kari agradeció al policía y se metió rápidamente su hermano la iba a escuchar pero en ese momento alguien ya lo estaba poniendo en su lugar._

_-Taichí qué demonios te pasa – le gritaba su novia – porque sales así a la calle, de seguro todas las locas se te quedaron viendo, ¿en serio que no puedes ser normal y ponerte ropa para salir? –_

_-Pero Sora… - trato de defenderse_

_-Sabes que Tai si quieres estar alborotando chicas con tus abdominales está bien hazlo pero yo no estoy para juegos – Tai se rio de lo que acababa de decir sora_

_-¿Estas celosa? - Sora no pudo hacer nada más que ponerse roja y los demás preferían mantenerse al margen de la situación y solo los observaban_

_-¿Y que si estoy celosa Tai?– pregunto rápidamente_

_-Nada, te hace ver linda – rápidamente jalo a Sora del brazo y la abrazo por la cintura mientras le daba un beso – Por cierto Feliz tercer aniversario de nuestro primer beso – le sonrió mientras le entregaba una cajita_

_-¡¿Por esto te fuiste corriendo¡? – abrió la cajita en ella había un brazalete de oro muy fino y grabado con las iniciales de ambos_

_-Sí, el joyero me hablo tuvo una emergencia y debía irse entonces tuve que ir rápido por él, perdón ni siquiera me acorde que anoche solo me quite la ropa y no me puse la pijama, pero no creas que era para que otras me vieran solo quería darte algo hermoso por este día que de seguro te sorprende que yo recuerde y tu no- le sonrió – pero no importa yo solo quiero consentirte a ti -_

_-Te amo – dijo la pelirroja_

_-Yo también te Amo – le sonrió mientras se acercaba a darle otro beso_

_-Que lindos – Grito Matt sarcástico – por si no se han dado cuenta Tai sigue medio desnudo y yo no quiero ver cuando el "pequeño Tai" se emocione – todos comenzaron a reír mientras que Sora y Tai se separaban apenados_

_-Cállate Yamato – le grito Tai – además no es pequeño –Sora no pudo más que Sonrojarse ante el comentario de su novio._

_-Tai ya vete a vestir – le ordeno, a el moreno no le quedo de otra mas que hacerle caso_

_[Fin Flashback]_

-Como olvidar los muy sexis abdominales de Tai – le dijo Sonriente a Sora

-Oye deja a mi novio en paz – le contesto algo enojada – además esos abdominales no son lo único lindo de mi novio.

-Sora soy una mujer casada, no te preocupes, ahora solo puedo ver sin tocar – dijo fingiendo tristeza – pero bueno también Tai tiene su lado sensible, aun recuerdo la vez que terminaron un mes solo porque no estabas segura de seguir con la relación cuando se iba a ir a España -

-Ni me lo recuerdes que no entiendo cómo me perdono – suspiro

_[Flashback]_

_Llevaba un mes sin hablar con Tai desde que habían terminado no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra, aunque acordaron quedar como amigos era difícil hablarse, se habían visto varias veces ya que tenían los mismos amigos._

_Esa noche irían al bar del capitán Bob, irían todos, si tenía suerte esta vez mínimo la saludaría._

_Salió junto a Mimí hacia al bar, tomaron un taxi en menos de 30 min ya habían llegado, se metieron rápidamente y no tardaron en ubicar la mesa de sus amigos, estaban todos menos el, pasaron a sentarse y los saludaron. Estuvieron platicando media hora hasta que Mimí decidió hacer la pregunta que Sora no podía._

_-¿Dónde está Tai? ¿No ha llegado? – pregunto_

_-llego antes que ustedes – contesto Izzy – pero dijo que quería estar un rato solo en la barra – lo señalo, ambas voltearon a ver hacia donde les señalaba el pelirrojo y se encontraron a Tai sentado en un banco mientras pedía otro vaso de Whisky_

_-A este paso mi hermano será alcohólico – dijo preocupada_

_-¿Cuánto ha bebido Tai? – pregunto Sora con preocupación_

_-No lo sé, Joe lleva la cuenta – contesto Matt -¿Cuántas lleva? – pregunto dirigiéndose al mayor del grupo_

_-Ya lleva 15 vasos – contesto tranquilamente mientras bebía un poco de su cerveza_

_-Sora tal vez deberías hablar con él – hablo Mimí_

_-No creo que yo sea la persona indicada para detenerlo – suspiro – además creo que Tai no debería actuar de esa manera tan inmadura -_

_- Pero como quieres que reaccione, lo dejaste es obvio que este así, eras lo más importante para él, él estaba dispuesto a decirle que no al Madrid por quedarse contigo, tu lo alentaste a irse y después lo dejas- se notaba el enojo en sus palabras, no era fácil ver a su mejor amigo en ese estado de autodestrucción por la pelirroja –hasta comienzo a creer que lo dejaste solo para divertirte, tú te la has pasado divirtiéndote y bailando con chavos mientras el otro estúpido se la pasa bebiendo para no pensar en ti – dijo de la manera más calmada que pudo_

_-Amor tranquilo – intentaba calmarlo Mimí – Sora no es así -_

_-Yo no lo deje por diversión – intervino molesta - y si me divierto con otros es solo para que Tai vea que tenemos que seguir adelante-_

_- a bueno entonces no te molesta que el también siga adelante – le dijo mientras señalaba a la barra se veía a Tai junto a una joven y como este le invitaba un trago, platicaban tranquilamente – espero que eso no te moleste_

_-No para nada, él es libre de hacer lo que quiera – contesto mientras se volteaba para otro lado, estaba enojada pero no precisamente por las palabras del rubio –_

_La noche siguió su curso, T.k y Kari bailaban tranquilos, Izzy y Joe trataban de conquistar algunas chicas, el alcohol los hacía menos tímidos entonces era más fácil, Mimí y Matt platicaban mientras se daban uno que otro beso, y Sora platicaba con un tipo que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, mas bien no le interesaba, a ella solo le importaba él._

_Por inercia volteo a ver el lugar donde se suponía que estaría el pero ya no estaba, ahora se encontraba en la pista bailando con su nueva conquista, ella lo tomaba por el cuello, él puso sus manos en la cadera de ella, sus rostros se acercaban lentamente, no pudo mas, se movió lo más rápido que pudo hacia ellos._

_-Aléjate de mi novio, Zorra – le grito mientras la empujaba lejos de Tai_

_-Sora … Tran… quila – dijo lo más claro que su estado de ebriedad le permitía_

_-¿Qué te pasa tipeja? – La empujo la joven acompañante del moreno – él me dijo que no tenia novia ¿Verdad? – volteo a verlo_

_-Shiii – contesto intentando parecer serio – ella me dejo –_

_-Mentiroso- le grito la pelinegra mientras le daba una cachetada_

_-pfff ya habrá alguien más – volvió a su lugar en la barra seguido por Sora_

_-¿No vas a preguntar nada? – cuestiono la pelirroja, Taichí solo se limito a hacerle otra señal al barman para que le sirviera otro trago, este lo hizo – Ya bebiste suficiente – tomo el vaso y lo alejo de él._

_- Yo sabré cuando es suficiente – le quito el vaso y lo bebió de un trago, le dio algunos billetes al barman – además no creo que te importe lo que yo haga– la miro de manera triste, con esa mirada Sora quedo atónita se notaba el dolor de Tai, el solo suspiro y se fue._

_Después de unos segundos Sora se levanto y fue tras él, lo encontró en el estacionamiento arriba de su carro, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, tenía que detenerlo era peligroso que el manejara en ese estado. Se puso delante del auto para evitarle el paso._

_-No puedes manejara así, estas demasiado ebrio – le grito, Tai apago el carro, Sora se subió en el asiento del copiloto –_

_-¿Por qué haces esto? Tu y yo ya no estamos juntos – el que estuviera borracho solo le facilitaba el decirle todo lo que pensaba – Tu… me dejaste… bailabas con otros… me olvidaste en menos de un mes – volteo hacia la ventana temía que Sora viera las lagrimas que no pudo evitar soltar._

_-Yo tenía miedo, de que tú te fueras y después me cambiaras por otra – su voz era triste – yo pensé que sería más fácil si nos alejábamos de una vez, creí que tú me olvidarías más fácil de esta forma, por eso quería que vieras que podíamos continuar nuestra vida._

_-Pero yo no quiero continuar mi vida si no estás tú conmigo – quito su vista de la venta para ver su reacción, Sora solo lo miraba sorprendida de la triste mirada de él, Tai siempre estaba alegre pero en ese mes no había vuelto a ver el brillo en sus ojos. – Yo solo te amo a ti, puedo dejar el futbol lo que sea por estar a tu lado, yo rechazare la oferta de nuevo, solo quiero estar contigo, te necesito para ser feliz, sin ti todo es vacio – tomo el rostro de Sora en sus manos y la beso, era un beso tierno un simple contacto de labios que para el significa demasiado después de un mes de no besarla, ella correspondió aquel beso._

_-Tai… yo no quiero que dejes tu sueño por mi – sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos_

_-Lo puedo dejar si tú estás conmigo, tú me haces más feliz que jugar futbol – la abrazo fuertemente – por favor Sora avanza conmigo, yo pondré todo de mi parte para que no te sientas sola jamás, para que seas feliz, aunque este lejos o cerca puedes estar segura que solo pienso en ti, jamás pensare en otra que no seas tú – se separo un poco de ella, para verla mejor, pego su frente a la de ella, sus narices se rozaban tiernamente – Yo te amo, Sora Takenouchi_

_-Tai yo también te amo – lo beso de nuevo esta vez el beso fue más duradero y apasionado – jamás me quiero volver a alejar de ti, perdóname por todo el daño que te hice en este mes – Taichí le sonrió y pudo ver el brillo en sus ojos de nuevo_

_- Ni siquiera me acuerdo de que paso – amplio mas su sonrisa y la volvió a besar – Jamás te dejare ir de nuevo –_

_-Eso espero, Yagami – lo beso nuevamente_

_[Fin Flashback]_

-Bueno Sora será mejor que nos vayamos por que ya sabes cómo se llena el estadio siempre –

Estaban en el estadio buscando sus lugares, esta vez les había tocado en la parte central hasta abajo, algo bastante raro ya que Tai siempre les daba boletos de palco, decía que para evitar que molestaran a Sora ya que como diseñadora era bastante conocida. Siguieron buscando hasta que lograron ver a Matt, T.k y Kari en sus asientos, se acercaron rápidamente a ellos.

-Hola Amor, hola Sora – Mimí se acercó a besarlo

-Hola Matt- saludo la pelirroja, se acercó para darle un beso a la mejilla a Kari y otro a T.k para saludarlos - ¿y los demás?

-Izzy y Jou no pudieron venir, Daivis y los demás están en otra sección del estadio – contesto amablemente la joven Yagami

-Entiendo – se sentó a un lado de Kari - ¿ya acabaron de calentar los jugadores?

-Si ya llevaban varios minutos que no están, aunque fue raro esta vez Tai no nos volteo ni ver, parecía nervioso – comento el menor de los rubios

-Eso no puede ser T.k, Tai jamás ah estado nervioso por el futbol le sale natural ser como un perro detrás de un balón – se burlo el rubio mayor – debe ser tu imaginación.

-Pero Tai si estaba raro ayer – pensó la pelirroja, se mantuvo inmersa en sus pensamientos hasta que fue sacada de ellos por un montón de gritos de euforia. Los jugadores comenzaban a salir. Sora comenzó a poner atención hasta que logro ver a su novio, y comprobó lo dicho por T.k, Tai estaba nervioso, volteaba para todos lados, daba pequeños saltitos tratando de liberar presión, no lo había visto tan nervioso desde que le pidió ser su novia.

Estaba nervioso y como no estarlo si sería el día más importante de su vida, veía al rival pero no se podía concentrar en el, salieron a la cancha, hicieron el protocolo de saludo y el volado por parte de los capitanes, después de unos segundos se acomodaron.

Habían pasado cerca de quince minutos en los que la disputa por el balón había comenzado, ninguno de los dos equipos cedía terreno, había tenido oportunidad de llegar una vez a la portería enemiga pero fue detenido por una fuerte barrida que lo mando al piso, el árbitro no marco nada, por lo tanto no le quedo de otra más que levantarse, su intención no era que le marcaran la falta pero el contacto lo había lastimado un poco.

En esos instantes que había tardado en entrar de nuevo en ritmo después del contacto, había logrado verla por primera en ese día, traía la playera del equipo de Tai, aunque lo odiara a más no poder ella le iba al Barcelona, su cabello un poco desordenado, estaba volteando hacia él, lo miraba con esa cara de preocupación y ternura que solo ella podría brindarle sin ningún contacto físico, solo con esa mirada, decidió sonreírle para no preocuparla más, ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Comenzó a trotar más fuerte se dirigía a toda velocidad a la media cancha tenía que cumplir con la condición del técnico si no, recibiría un severo castigo.

Sora no podía más que mirarlo preocupada, su novio no era el mismo de siempre, hacia movimientos torpes, había perdido el balón más de diez veces, cosa rara en él, su técnico ya lo había regañado, después de eso continuo corriendo, había chocado con Ribery en un saque de esquina causándose una herida en la cabeza que fue inmediatamente atendida. Sora estaba pensando en lo sucedido, su novio era un profesional, ni siquiera en el mundial se había puesto así de nervioso. Continuo pensando en eso hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro.

-¿No crees que mi hermano esta raro?- se notaba que ella también estaba preocupada

-Si ya ni para eso sirve el cabron de Tai – dijo el rubio burlándose, ya llevaba varios vasos de cerveza, en algo se tenía que entretener si no le gusta el futbol

-Cállese señor borrachito – su novia le jalo un cachete en modo de reprimenda – deberías estar más preocupado es tu amigo –

-Lo estoy, por eso estoy tomando para ver si se relaja –

- ¿y cómo se relaja Tai si tu tomas? – pregunto un poco molesta su novia

-Pues no sé, pero algo tengo que hacer – le sonrió como un niño que acababa de hacer una travesura

-Ya no más cerveza para ti – le quito el vaso ante la risa de sus amigos

-Mangoneado por tu novia – rio su hermano – jamás creí verte así – rio aun mas fuerte

-T.k compórtate esto es serio – lo regaño su novia

-Si mi amor lo siento – agacho un poco la cabeza

-¿Quién es el mangoneado? – pregunto con una sonrisa triunfante el mayor de los rubios.

- a cállate Matt – le contesto enojado

El partido seguía empatado, Tai se veía solo un poco más concentrado, había logrado dominar el medio campo y dar buenos pases, volteo a ver varias veces a la pelirroja se veía concentrada en el juego y de vez en cuando conversaba con Kari o Mimí, T.k y Matt peleaban.

El sonido del silbato del árbitro indicaba que terminaba el primer tiempo y era tiempo de un pequeño descanso.

-Ya es hora – se dijo para sí mismo el castaño

Platicaban entre ellos, habían pasado cinco minutos del tiempo de descanso, todo parecía normal, sorprendentemente la porra del Madrid comenzó a tocar una melodía que le parecía muy familiar a Sora, en ese mismo instante salieron varias personas con lo que parecía ser cartulinas o algo parecido en blanco, se formaron en su lugar, Sora escuchaba con atención la canción de la porra, se le hacía tan familiar.

_**Hoy, agradezco sigas conmigo  
no fue fácil el camino,  
se que hablo por los dos  
También se, que pasamos malos tiempos  
Que dudamos seguirnos viendo  
Y al final paso lo mejor**_

Sora miraba atenta a la porra del Madrid tenía que recordar esa canción le parecía haberla escuchado antes, su corazón se sentía cálido.

_**y es por ti  
que el corazón se manifiesta  
La vida no sería una fiesta  
Si no contara yo contigo ooh**_

La atención de Sora fue llevada a la cancha, las personas con las cartulinas blancas las habían volteado y se comenzaron a ver letras. Sora no pudo mas que abrir los ojos ante la sorpresa de lo que decía: ¿TE CASARIAS CONMIGO? TE AMO SORA ATTE. TAI

_**Eres la respuesta a cada día,  
Eres mi coraje, mi alegría,  
Dejar de quererte yo no podría,  
Nunca cambiaría el sentimiento que me inspira**_

-Nuca cambiaria el sentimiento que me inspiras – escucho el susurro en su oído volteo como acto reflejo y lo vio ahí frente a ella, arrodillado, sonriéndole.

-Tai … - sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos

-Esa es nuestra canción, hice que se las aprendieran por ti, esto es lo mejor que se me ocurrió, hoy no me pude concentrar al saber que por fin te pediría que diéramos el siguiente paso, bueno eso si me aceptas. – Le sonrió – Sora yo nunca había conocido una mujer como tu preocupona, tierna, enojona, estresa, divertida. Jamás me eh sentido tan feliz como cuando estoy a tu lado. Te amo con todo mi corazón y yo quiero que estemos juntos toda la vida. – levanto su mano con la cajita abierta mostrando el anillo de diamante. Kari y Mimí miraban emocionadas, todo el estadio estaba expectante a la respuesta de la pelirroja. - ¿Sora te casarías conmigo? –

- Tai … - Sora estaba estática tenia sus manos sobre su boca, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, Tai comenzaba a preocuparse, pero todas sus dudas se fueron en cuanto sintió el cuerpo de la pelirroja sobre el suyo haciendo que cayera, recibió un gran beso. Estaba rodeado por los brazos de la pelirroja. – SI SI SI ACEPTO – grito emocionada

- Te amo, Sora – el la beso tierno, tomo la mano de la pelirroja y le coloco el anillo con cuidado.

-Yo también te amo – correspondió el beso

Todos en el estadio comenzaron a aplaudir, se oían gritos, Mimí y Kari se abrazaban emocionadas-

-Hasta que tuviste ganas cabron – le grito Matt

-Por lo bueno ahí que esperar – contesto rápidamente el moreno.

Se dieron un último beso, Tai aun tenía un partido que ganar, después de eso salió motivado, robaba balones, daba pases exactos y por fin después de 70 largos minutos metió su gol, corrió emocionado al lugar en el que estaba sora, se quito la playera de su equipo dejando ver la playera blanca que tenia abajo dándole un claro mensaje a Sora: Gracias por dejarme amarte. Sora solo sonreía era el día mas feliz de su vida. Tai y el Madrid quedo campeón de ese torneo y pero lo que gano fue mejor que un simple trofeo, por fin tendría a Sora a su lado por siempre.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
